The Rainbow and The Warrior
by MistAndMagic
Summary: Scathach is only a teenager and has been sent to kill Iris, but what she encounters is not what she expected. Set way, way, way before canon, before she was disowned. But only a little bit before that. Credit to the-modern-typewriter on tumblr for the prompt that sparked this off.


Scathach

I let out a breath as I finally collapse to my knees, exhausted, covered in blood, one sword broken into 15 pieces. "Do what you will. I'm done fighting." I say quietly, then look up as Iris offers me her hand, my eyes filled with confusion and hurt. "That's enough." Her voice is surprisingly soft, considering I was just trying to kill her. "You did wonderfully- it was cruel of them to make you fight me. You never could have won. It's not your fault." I just stare at her as she speaks, tired beyond belief, before slowly taking her hand and letting her pull me to my feet. She takes my face in her hands, looking me over, and I don't meet her eyes, ashamed and angry, at her and myself and the gods who sent me here to bring her down.

I'm not sure how or when we ended up inside, but I'm now sitting in her home, still struggling to come to terms with the gentle hands taking care of my wounds and the soft voice and the kindness in her eyes after everything I was told. That Iris was cruel and cold and wanted nothing but the destruction of our race and our culture, that she just wanted to see the world end in flames.

She leaves me alone, the next day, and I do nothing but sleep in the room she's left me. When I wake up, there's food sitting on a small table just inside the door with my repaired swords beside them, and I feel another hot spark of anger. She's trying to win me over to the dark side. Iris is trying to corrupt me, she's lying, she always lies. But there's something calm and peaceful about her home that I've never felt in mine, and when I remember yesterday, the kindness in her expression, it seems real. I wish it was. I eat the food and take back my blades, pacing around the room as I think. I don't know what to do with myself- did my parents lie? Did all of them?

It takes a week before I seek her out, and kneel at her feet, asking for her forgiveness, wanting her to explain. "Why did you heal me, take care of me, let me stay, not kill me? What do you want for the world? Our world?" I ask her, and she looks down at me.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Because I wish to see the humans live and thrive and for our race to fade quietly to the background, as we're meant to. I do not approve of slavery, or genocide, unlike some others who view them as nothing more than short-lived pests." She flicks her wrist and her rainbow aura alights, forming figures that evolve from ancient cavemen to modern-day people. Her people. "Their lives are short, but they burn bright, and they will inherit the world. It is our time to step down. I am not on the side of the elders, I do not wish for us to keep our stranglehold on the world and see it end in ruin. To many, like your parents and their allies, this makes me a traitor." She reaches down and gently pulls me to my feet before gesturing for me to sit beside her, and I do.

"Do you understand?" She asks and I nod slowly, mulling over her words, trying to reconcile them with my beliefs and views of the world.

"Good. You may leave and go back to them, if you wish. You're healed enough now, and I will not be angry with you." She smiles gently.

"I'm sorry, Lady Iris, for what I did to you. If you can bring yourself to forgive me, I would like to stay, if I may." I respond as I look up at her, tone carefully measured, and she pats my cheek with a genuine smile.

"Consider yourself forgiven, and you may stay as long as you like." Iris says cheerfully, and I breathe a sigh of relief, running my fingers through my hair before I decide to push my luck.

"Thank you, my Lady. I appreciate it." I hesitate. "Though… if you were willing… I would give the world to learn from you. I don't wish to be beaten as easily as I was, and my skills with magic are shaky at best." My voice is barely above a whisper, and I watch intently as she considers my request for a few moments before nodding. "I will teach you- ancients know you need it." She laughs, and I relax, chuckling halfheartedly as well, before starting as she stands and pulls me into a hug, freezing up for a moment before hugging her back.

"You can trust that I will not send you back out into the world of the elders unequipped. You may have full roam of my home and realm, and know that you are safe here." With that, she lets go of me and steps back, gripping my shoulders. "This is your home now. We begin your lessons tomorrow." With that, she sweeps off somewhere and I go back to my room, unable to help a big smile. This is more than I could have ever hoped for, and I'm happy for once. I don't want to go back to my parents and the people who used me as a pawn. I want to be more than that, and I will be.


End file.
